Peter meets Rumple's father
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: did he really think he would become a boy again? how could he think he would be given the control over an island as grand as his just like that? he was even stupid enough to think that an man with the heart of an adult could magically gain the heart of a child just by abandoning his son. no, that didn't work. in fact it made Peter angry. rated t to be safe.


Peter meet's Rumple's father.

**Hey, I don't own anything. This chapter didn't actually happen just to say, this could be alternate universe I guess. About this story, it's not that I hate the fact that Colin is Peter pan. Actually I think it was very creative. But at the same time I thought it was kind of weird thinking of Peter pan as a father since he is supposed to be so young. So I just wrote this to set my mind at ease. I hope you enjoy it! **

Colin, at least that's what he thought his name was, flew into dead man's cave. That face and body almost made the guest in the background laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He couldn't even remember what he had truly looked like as a child. No, the MAN was too absorbed in the fact that he was young to realize that he didn't even look like he had before. It was almost reassuring, he thought as he muffled his laughter, that he was still strong enough to make a fool forget that he wasn't himself. Obliviously, he followed the shadow as he showed him around the large room. The first thing that he saw was the large hour glass in the middle of the room. As the shadow explained to him what it was, it boosted the real owner's ego. It was smart of him to add a voice to the shadow, or else this might not have worked. "But there has to be a way." Colin turned away from the shadow and stared at the hour glass in longing. "I believe." That was all the guest needed. Shame, he almost felt guilty. Making this poor man believe that he might have the chance to live forever as a boy. Oh if only that could be, but the truth was, he didn't need him anymore.

Clapping, Colin turned to his visitor. "Well done, well done my guest. That is all we need from you." Out from the shadow of the rocks emerged a boy. No, not just a boy. This boy had a snarky grin, all green leafy cloths, childish hair, and a knife tied to his belt. But the thing that separated him from the rest was his eyes. Unlike most eyes of children, they didn't have a wonder and curiosity. But they also didn't have the knowledge and wisdom of adults. Instead they had parts of both. The wildness and energy of a child, but the deception and trickery that no child should know enough about the world to possess. Yet there they were, in his eyes. Another thing that scared Colin: he looked just like him.

"Who…who are you?" the coward scrimmaged up what little courage he had and tried to look in power. It was almost funny as he straightened his back and puffed up his chest. "Whoever you are this is my world, and I command you to leave it!" his unwelcomed guest watched him with a mild curiosity, but then to his surprise doubled over laughing.

"You really are a stupid adult aren't you? Who do you think your trying to scare, a girl?" pride got in the way of Colin's fear a little, and his face turned to one of anger. The boy's though just smiled pleasantly at him, the sight of his anger amusing him much more than anything on this island. Gosh, he should do this more often. Would make him more powerful as well.

Colin yelled at him, "Who are you calling an adult? I am a boy now, young forever!" proudly he flew up in the air, and began flying around in circles. His guest though shook his head. With a snap of his fingers, the pixie dust disappeared and Colin slammed to the ground with a thud. Embarrassed he pulled himself up and stared at the spot he had landed as if trying to remember if that had actually happened or not. As a coward, the first emotion he felt was fear, and it began to creep in and started to gain control over his heart. Something was wrong. "w-what happened?" turning back to the shadow he glared at him accusingly. "You said I would be able to fly! When I became a boy I would be able to fly!" behind him the guest laughed at him, and he turned to him angrily.

"A boy? Your body may be that of a boy, but you are an adult." A thought came to him then. "Oh my, I almost forgot to introduce myself! The name's Peter, peter pan." That didn't sit right with Colin, as he tried to put some of the pieces together. But the fact that it was taking him so long to remember encouraged Peter's resolve. "Have you forgotten already? That is the name of your son's doll. You know, the son that you just abandoned." Defiance lit up on Colin's face that was being disguised as Peter's.

"Son? I have no son." Too bad for him, that made Peter angry. Though Peter was cold and selfish and a trickster, despite what people said about him he had a heart. Thinking back he remembered his own father many years ago beating him with a stick when he would try to hide. How angry he looked after he had a drink of what Peter now knew as beer. How much it had truly hurt him when he had told him after leaving him in pain that he might as well have never had a son. The bruises had healed, the broken bones were fixed, but even in Peter's cold dead heart, the stitches had never been sown.

Angrily, he stomped over to him. Pulling out his sword he held it up to his neck, frightening Colin to the brink. Truthfully the sight gave him satisfaction, but he didn't show it. "No, you do have a son. And you just abandoned him, left him to die and fend for himself. You're disgusting, and coming from me that says a lot." This didn't mean a thing to Colin, and frankly he didn't care.

"No, I don't! Can't you see I'm a boy now? A true young boy!" before Colin could rant any further Peter interrupted him angrily. His voice resonated through the cave, scaring off a flock of birds resting on the top.

"You may be a boy, but you will never be a true boy." What was that supposed to mean, Colin thought. In his head he began to think this boy was even more mental than him. At his confusion Peter forced out a laugh. "Can you not even see it? That body isn't even yours!" to prove it he snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in the cave. He gestured to it in a gentlemanly manner that rivaled Colin's by a mile. Unsure, Colin took a peak in the mirror. He didn't get it. The body that stared back at him was his own, wasn't it?...no…wait…that wasn't true. As he watched himself, slowly his mind began to make the connections that he earlier hadn't been able to make. His eyes were not brown, they were blue. The hair that rested upon his head was supposed to be dark brown, not the light colour that he saw in the mirror. As he remembered as a child, he was always much shorter than the rest of the children, and was much too tall at the moment. His face was a square shape, but now it was a small circle. As a boy he was never very strong, with no muscle at all, but this body had more than his old one had. It was true. This body wasn't his own. "Not what you expected to see is it? Here, let me show you." With another snap, he changed his appearance so that he looked like how he should, if he was a boy. The shock on his face almost broke the mirror and could have broken Peter into laughing if this moment wasn't so important. Colin turned to him and Peter could see the many questions in his eyes. to bad Peter didn't want to answer them all, but he would answer one. "Why I would make you look like me? Simple really, for two reasons. One your son. Who knows, deceiving him to think I was his father could make him a possible ally. Maybe I could trick him into working with me, since he should be so happy to see his old…well young man again." The thing that pissed Peter off slightly was that Colin didn't seem to care much about this topic. About his own son. But Peter didn't dwell on that. "And two, for you truly. This may be a little, childish, of me, but it had to be done. I had to prove to you that what you had thought was wrong, and that you will never be me. I am the only Peter pan."

Hate began to appear in Colin's eyes, as he tried to mask the fear. Said fear was getting bigger and bigger, increasing its hold in his heart. "That can't be! See here, how could your name be the same as the one Rumple gave his doll? That can't be a coincidence." Peter's smug smile grew as he saw the sweat trickle down his forehead. Good, he was scared. Peter's victory was assured. It felt nice when you had power over a coward such as this. If only he had that same power with his father.

"Oh, that doll? Well that was me to. See, I control everything in this land, but I also control a lot outside of this land as well. Those two that you left your son with, I used magic to make them convince your son to call it Peter pan. That way you would know what was coming for you, and you will understand just how powerful I am." Colin wouldn't believe this. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He finally got what he wanted, to be young forever! Who did this boy think he was to take it away from him?

"Why? If you're so smart, why would you do this?" that was the one thing that Colin would regret for the rest of his short life. As Peter's smile grew, it also grew in darkness. It was the same smile that a killer would give as he sliced through the heart of his victim. A robber as he stared gloriously at his new treasures. At that moment, Peter felt like both.

"Why? This is why." Launching his arm forward he went through Colin's chest. Colin's scream echoed in Peter's ears, and he ignored it as he reached around, looking for his heart. The deep th-thump resounded into Peter's hands, and he grasped it firmly, squeezing. As he pulled back, no restraint was found. The fear had broken that all down. Colin gasped and fell to the ground as Peter examined the life preserver in his hands. Unlike other hearts, it was pure black. Peter had never seen a heart as black as this one, and he doubted he ever would. He wasn't even sure if his own was as dark as this. Turning, he showed the beating piece of coal to the terrified Colin lying on the ground. "See this? This is all that I need. The heart of a believer." Not a thing seemed to be getting through to Colin. Then again, how would it? He didn't understand the need of never land. "See here, I need the heart of a believer. A boy, that is, or else it wouldn't work. I need your heart to give me the power and the life that you want, but will never get," Peter taunted him with the glint of victory on his tongue. No battle had been fought, no war had been unleashed, but Peter had still won. By a longshot. "Well, of course, considering how black yours is this won't last me long. It might set the hour glass back maybe, but it will be enough for me to wait for the next one to come along."

Colin stared at his heart in his hands, unable to let all of this get to him. His freedom, his power, all taken away by…by…a child? A lowly, dirty, malicious child? "Who are you to live with power? Who are you to live with freedom? Give me back my heart! That power belongs to me! Why would you be the one to get it?" Little did Colin know, Peter had an answer for that. So as Colin tried to continue, Peter interrupted him with a voice that could break a mountain.

"Because I am a true boy. I have never grown old, yet I have seen it all. Not even 20 years of age yet I am smarter than many children the world can throw at me! My childhood was taken away from me by my father, but I never grew old. Here I am, only in my teen years, never had to live a day as an adult. But you have. You even have a son, a small boy. If that were all, I might have let you live, but then you abandoned him. Your own son, left to rot in the world and live on his own. My father was much like yours, and I wish you were him now. Lying there, on the ground, cowering at me like a dog!" he stopped to take a deep breath, and the smile on his face grew even more. Looking down he almost saw his father, with his beard wet with alcohol, and his dirty hands trying to crawl away. Yes, Peter had no sympathy for this man. In fact, he grew excited, eager to throw his dead body off the rock and into the river, where the tides would tear him apart. Eagerly he held the heart up, showing him just how dark he was. Just how evil he was. With a dastardly grin the last thing that Peter said, and that he would ever here was this: "You deserved this." and he plunged the heart into his chest.

A large light resonated through the lonely little island, blowing a strong wind through the entire land. Mermaids struggled in the tide, birds shot to the ground. That light, the light of Peter's power was one thing, and one thing only. Evil. But this evil wasn't one that had been there before. It was also Colin's, and it didn't match with Peter's. Though evil, he had still some light in his heart. Unlike the dead body before him now, his heart had a chance. But little patched from Colin's broke off and covered up the light, squeezing it out of him. When Peter looked up, he could feel that he was different. He was far more evil that before.

Does this make you sad? Peter is even more evil than he was before? Oh, don't worry, this is only one chapter in Peter's long story of life. You see, it is true that Colin's darkness shielded the light in Peter's. But despite how long it remained there, those patches were still not his own. And someday, they would be easy to remove. Who knows, maybe those patches would stick a little, and when they were taken off, they would take away some of Peter's original darkness with it. Could Peter be good again?

**oh right, I forgot to mention, Peter thinks back to his dad in this story. he really didn't have a dad in Ouat, I just put him in to show why Peter hated parents. basically his father abused him as a child, and Peter ran away. hope you liked it! **


End file.
